A system and method of this type is used, for example, in the field of automation technology, for production machinery and machine tools, in process automation, for diagnostic/service support systems, and for complex components, devices and systems, such as for example vehicles and industrial machines and facilities. One particularly advantageous use is in conjunction with AR (“augmented reality”), a new form of human/technology interaction in which the visual field of the user is enriched by computer-generated virtual objects—for example by means of data goggles. However, the display is composed on a context-dependent basis, i.e. adapted for and based on the object which is being looked at, e.g. a component. In this way, the real-world field of view of a fitter, for example, is enhanced by assembly notes displaying items of information which are important to the fitter. In this case, one effect of augmented reality can be to replace a conventional assembly manual.
WO 00/52537 describes a system for providing a worker with on-site support, appropriate to the situation, from a remote expert, whereby data is transmitted to the expert, for example in the form of video images, and the expert supplies the supporting information in the form of augmented reality information, which is then available locally to the worker.
WO 01/24536 describes a system for the visual display of computer graphics in combination with a pictorial representation of real objects, with which the appearance and orientation of the display for the graphics and the real object are maintained even if, for example, a camera used to record the real object changes its position so that the object is observed from a different viewing angle.